Changing lanes requires an awareness of the other vehicles on the road, and is often desirable while driving. However, safe and effective lane changing can be a problem for current vehicles. For example, a first vehicle wishing to change lanes may have difficulty knowing the intent of surrounding vehicles. Likewise, the first vehicle may be unaware of surrounding vehicles' intentions. These uncertainties can make changing lanes hazardous and difficult.